


Forged in Blood, Kept on Ice

by writingramblr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Past, F/M, Other, Past Brainwashing, Red Room, could be triggery, just a theory, more allowed than attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two former spies, who've taken two very different paths are about to meet again for the first time in decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Blood, Kept on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Very dark and very different from the other thing i wrote, and this also leaves the whole ot3 idea up in the air, so i decided not to tag it.  
> feedback is appreciated.

 

 

 

An icy cold hand grips her throat tightly, and Natasha can’t draw a desperate breath. She can only pray he’ll loosen his hand, no, his weapon long enough.

She can’t fight him, she’s trapped. She might as well be back in the red room, drugged almost beyond comprehension as they force her to train.

He’s just as hard, immovable, and unwilling to give up as her instructors were.

His voice is almost as cold as the steel wrapped around her neck, and she can already imagine bruises are forming, only to heal one hundred times faster than on any other human being.

When he figures out that trick of hers, he’ll probably move on to the knives.

He only used them once, to cut off her clothing, and the look of fear in her eyes convinced him that he’d done just that. Scared her to death with only a whisper of a touch of a blade.

But that wasn’t true.

She knew once he brought out the knives, she could beat him.

She’d take his secondary weapon from him, and then slash his working arm, to kill the nerves, before snapping off that mechanical arm.

She doesn’t even feel the pain anymore, whether because of the adrenalin rushing through her veins or from lack of oxygen to her brain.

Luckily for her, it’s almost time.

He reaches down to undo his pants, and attempt to fuck her, and he allows her to draw breathe, just once.

It’s all she needs.

***

Unfortunately, she miscalculates, and he’s pinning her to the ground, twice as hard and fast as before, and when he forces himself into her, he’s utterly unforgiving. He relishes her scream, and his real hand holds both of hers up and away, so she can’t touch him.

It’s worse when he starts pulling out and thrusts back in.

She’s starting to think none of her will be healed by morning.

She’s right.

Every inch of her will be covered with dark smudges like dirt, and maybe even a few new scars.

The Winter Soldier has to break in his new pet before she’s brainwashed, and he’s reset.

They’ll be working together, side by side. This tension has to end here and now, to keep from distracting them when they get to work.

Their controllers have no idea how strong this bond forged between them could become.

Even when they both forget each other until the first reunion in a dusty and paper littered room, handed their first assignment, something always lingers.

After each wipe, there’s less hatred in Natasha’s eyes, and more determination. She’s going to get out and away, and if the Winter Soldier doesn’t try to stop her, she might even let him come along.

***

Forty years later, when Steve Rogers asks Natasha about the man who killed Nick Fury, and she doesn’t look at him, it’s not because she’s about to lie.

It’s because it’s much too real, too recent. All that pain is made fresh and raw again, coupled with the loss of her mentor just barely a mark on history.

“He’s a ghost.”

She prays he won’t remember her. At least, not that day, that unending day where they both scarred each other deeper than any Super Serum could heal. She got out. She left that part of her past behind. But Loki’s words come back to her in that instant.

_Can she really just wipe out that much red?_

She’s the one covered in it. Not a pathetic list of dirty deeds in a confidential folder at SHEILD.

When Steve shoved her against the wall, she almost head butted him and knocked him out. For that movement had been oh so close to déjà vu.

As it was, she relished later making him feel uncomfortable with the escalator kiss.

She was not looking forward to facing the Winter Soldier.

So she put it out of her mind.

***

 


End file.
